


Truth Or Drink : Couples Edition

by Eye_Candy



Series: Truth Or Drink Series [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American AU, Boyfriends, Dating, Drinking Games, Engagement, Established Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Candy/pseuds/Eye_Candy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Game : Couples ask each other a set of random questions. They can either answer the question or take a shot.<br/>Based on WatchCut Video Truth or Drink (Couples) with my Infinite OTPs !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kim Sunggyu & Jang Dongwoo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on WatchCut Video Truth or Drink (Couples)  
> First Couple : Kim Sunggyu & Jang Dongwoo

“Are you guys ready to play ?” the producer asked.

“Yeah, I guess…” the raven haired man answered.

“Just present yourself quickly and then we’ll start.”

“Hi, my name’s Dongwoo !” the younger, caramel haired man beamed energetically, waving both hands at the camera.

“My name is Sunggyu and I’m Dongwoo’s husband.” the older man answered.

“How long have you guys been married ?” the crew asked.

“It’s been a year and we’ve been together for four years.” Dongwoo answered, Sunggyu nodding along.

“What do you expect of the game ?”

“I think he’s going to drink a lot to avoid answering questions because he’s very introvert and doesn’t like to express his feelings much.” Dongwoo said.

“I’ll try to make an effort.” Sunggyu said, squeezing his hand across the table.

“Alright, so now let’s start. One of you pick a card and ask your other half the question written on it. You either answer truthfully or drink to avoid it.”

“It’s gonna be fun !” Dongwoo clapped his hands excitedly.

“Do you want to go first ?”

“Yay !” he rejoiced then picked up the first card, a giggle escaping him. “Gyu, get the booze ready.”

That, immediately, made Sunggyu nervous and he straightened his back.

“What was on your mind the last time we were having sex ?” Dongwoo said in a laugher.

Sunggyu blushed, seeming utterly uncomfortable.

“It’s ok Gyu.” Dongwoo said, still half laughing as he poured him a shot of vodka. “I understand.”

The man gulped down his drink without a protest.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn now.” he said, getting a card and winced immediately. “I don’t want you to answer that.”

“You have to read it.” The producer intervened.

“Have you ever thought about someone else while we were having sex ?” Sunggyu said, mortified.

“I’m gonna drink then.” Dongwoo said.

“Wait !” Sunggyu caught his wrist before he caught the bottle. “Do you drink because I told I don’t wanna hear the answer or because you have something to hide from me ?”

“I guess we’ll never know.” Dongwoo replied evasively, getting himself a shot of tequila, eyeing playfully on his frowning husband as he drank. “My turn !” he said happily as he got a card, giggling immediately. “What is your favorite part of my body ?”

“I like the whole package, truthfully.” Sunggyu answered, crossing his arms.

“That’s not the question !” Dongwoo pointed out, laughing nevertheless.

“Hum, well… If I had to pick up one thing… Definitely your smile.” Sunggyu said very seriously.

“You’re so cheesy !” Dongwoo said, throwing the card at him.

“I know you like it.” Sunggyu smiled before picking a card and snorted. “Have you ever faked an orgasm with me and why ?”

“No, never.” Dongwoo answered immediately without a thought.

“Really ?” Sunggyu asked.

“Why is that so surprising ?” Dongwoo said, sounding offended.

“Never mind.” Sunggyu shook his head.

It was Dongwoo’s turn to take a card and let out a displeased sound.

“If you had to give me a funny nickname based on a part of my body, what will that be ? Actually, we don’t have to do this one. You already do that !” he pouted.

“Yep, crazy dino.” Sunggyu said with a smiling, ruffling his hair.

“It’s your turn now.” Dongwoo said.

“Oh boy !” Sunggyu exclaimed as he read the card. “I’m scared about this one.” he said.

“What is the question ?” Dongwoo asked, leaning forward.

“What was your best sexual experience ?” Sunggyu said with difficulty.

“Yeah…” Dongwoo said, uneasy. “I will… yeah...” he grabbed the bottle.

“Was it with me ?” Sunggyu asked.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Dongwoo sing-sung before gulping a shot of tequila. “Wow ! That’s strong.”

“Take a chaser.” Sunggyu said, already pouring him a glass of pineapple juice.

Dongwoo took the glass with a thankful look. After that, the game restarted.

“You won’t like this one.” Dongwoo said. “When was the last time you masturbated and where was I ?”

Sunggyu let out a deep sight, hiding his face in his hands.

“Gosh, why did a agree to this ?” he exclaimed.

“Come on, you can tell me that kind of thing.” Dongwoo said, patting his hand.

“Remember when you had a performance in L.A. with your dance company ?”

“Oh yeah. That was a couple weeks back.” Dongwoo nodded.

“It happened when you were across the country.” Sunggyu admitted.

“Well, that’s a pretty decent reason.” Dongwoo said. “See, it wasn’t so bad !” he squeezed his hand. “It’s my turn now… Oh !” he exclaimed, surprised by the question he got. “Have we ever had bad sex ?”

“No.” Sunggyu denied right away. “That one was pretty easy.” he smiled as he picked a card. His smiled faded as he read it. “Why am I getting the weird stuff ?” he complained. “If you could do whatever you wanted to me what would it be ?”

“I will make you take more initiative when it comes to having sex, and be rougher. You’re always so gentle and respectful of me and I love it, but sometimes… Sometimes I just need you to grab me and fuck me against the nearest plane surface.” Dongwoo said naturally, of course without filter.

“Oh God !” Sunggyu exclaimed, flushing and embarrassed to no end.

“Your turn honey.” Dongwoo said, pushing the cards toward him.

“What is the craziest thing you’ve ever done sexually with an ex ?” Sunggyu read the question.

“Drink time !” Dongwoo exclaimed, immediately grabbing a bottle.

“You can tell me. I won’t judge you.” Sunggyu said, looking really curious.

“Not gonna happen.” Dongwoo shook his head in negation before gulping his glass. “I’ll definitely be drunk by the end of it.” he said, putting down the glass.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Sunggyu smirked, taking the empty glass away. “You’ll be drunk way before the end of it.”

Dongwoo shot him a glare before picking a card, smiling teasingly as his eyes went to his husband.

“What is your favorite position ?” he asked mischievously.

“You mean sex position ?” Sunggyu asked.

“Of course, I mean sex Gyu.” Dongwoo rolled his eyes. “How old are you ? Freaking twelve ?”

Sunggyu snorted before thinking of an answer.

“I don’t know what’s it called.” he said, thoughtful. “You know, the thing we did on the kitchen table…”

“I remember !” Dongwoo said, blushing. “Just… just don’t…”

“Ok.” Sunggyu smiled, amused that Dongwoo was the one embarrassed this time around. “Let’s see what I’ll get…” he reached forward for a card. “Name two celebrities you’d want to have sex with if we weren’t together.”

“Ah…” Dongwoo sighed deeply. “That’s hard… There’s so many…”

“Yah !” Sunggyu snapped.

“Hey, the card stipulates _if we were not together_.” Dongwoo defended himself. “I’d say Matthew Daddario and Channing Tatum.”

“Thank God it’s a hypothetic situation then.” Sunggyu said, annoyed.

“Aww Gyu, don’t be upset.” Dongwoo patted his hand before picking a card. “Oh, I’m really curious of your answer for this one. If I was put in a coma, how long would you wait for me ?”

Sunggyu looked at him and grabbed his hand.

“You know I can’t live without you right ?” he said softly.

“You say so, but that’s not an answer.”

“When we got married, I vow to be forever by your side, in sickness and health. I meant it. If you were in a coma, I would wait as long as it takes.”

“Oh my God !” Dongwoo exclaimed, throwing his head back to keep his tears at bay. “I knew you’d make me cry !”

When Dongwoo calmed down and wiped his tears, it was Sunggyu’s turn to pick a card.

“Oh ! We never had this conversation.” Sunggyu realized as he read the card. “How many people have you slept with ?”

Dongwoo had a nervous laugh, immediately reaching for a bottle of alcohol. But as his hand grabbed its neck, Sunggyu held on it too.

“I want you to answer this.” he asked.

“I don’t want to.” Dongwoo giggled nervously.

“Come on, we’re married. This shouldn’t be an issue.” Sunggyu relativized.

“You would make this an issue.” Dongwoo assured, tugging on the bottle to get it.

He drank the mandatory shot before reaching for a new card himself.

“Oh, man ! I like this one ! The average duration of sex for most couples is around ten minutes. How long do you think we last ?”

“Can we really say this on camera ?” Sunggyu asked, embarrassed.

“Well, the crew wrote the questions so I don’t think they mind.” Dongwoo pointed out.

“For average… I’d say fifteen to twenty minutes ‘cause we don’t have time most of the time so…”

“Yeah you’re right. We’re still above average, yay !” Dongwoo said, clapping for themselves while Sunggyu just rolled his eyes.

“Next question ! What was your first impression of me ?” Sunggyu asked.

“You already know that. You were really awkward, but I found it endearing and adorable.” Dongwoo answered with an enamored smile.

“I don’t think I can be qualified as adorable.” Sunggyu pointed out.

“Trust me you can.” Dongwoo leaned forward to pat his cheek. “Let’s see what I got this time…” he said after picking up a card. “When is our anniversary ?”

“We met on October 1st of 2011, we started dating on December 6th of the same year and we got married on the 13th of July 2015.” Sunggyu answered without a doubt.

“Wow ! You really do remember the details !” Dongwoo said, amazed. “Every guy should learn from you.”

“Yeah, well… Those dates are important because they are linked to you. I guess that’s why I remember.” Sunggyu shrugged, humble.

“When is my birthday then ?” Dongwoo asked challengingly.

“November 22.” Sunggyu said back.

“Year ?” Dongwoo frowned.

“1990.” he answered without blinking.

“I surrender.” Dongwoo said playfully, raising both his hands.

“Don’t be cheeky.” Sunggyu said but couldn’t hide a smile before taking a card. “I’m doomed or what ! I always get the sex questions !” he protested loudly.

After grumbling for a few minutes, he eventually read it.

“What would you think if you caught me watching porn ?”

“You ? Watching porn ?” Dongwoo said, his eyes open wide in a comic manner. “I will worry to see you act like a normal person.”

“Yah !” Sunggyu exclaimed, slapping his head for good measure.

“I’m joking Gyu.” Dongwoo whined, rubbing the sore spot. “I would think you need some alone time like it happens to everyone else and I’d leave you at it.”

“Won’t you be mad ?” Sunggyu asked, uneasy.

“Why would I be ?” Dongwoo asked sincerely.

Sunggyu seemed thoughtful for an instant before dismissing the thought by shaking his head.

“Alright, let’s end this. Last card.” he picked it up. “When did you first realized that you were in love with me ?”

“Oh, well… I don’t think I ever told you that…” Dongwoo blushed immediately. “It was when we first got together… Christmas was coming and we had snow in New York. You had to go back to your family in Denver for the holidays because you planned the trip months in advance and couldn’t get a refund on your plane ticket. I remember you did that thing. You stuck a mistletoe over the door of my apartment and you kissed me. You said since we couldn’t spend Christmas together, you will make it up by kissing me every time we passed the door. I found it very touching, especially the fact that you cared enough to put it in place. It made me feel special. I found myself thinking yeah, I really love him.”

The both of them held hands now, fingers intertwined and eyes speaking a language of their own.

“That’s an amazing story.” the producer said. “Who said “I love you” first ?”

“It’s me.” Dongwoo rose a hand in the hand. “That very same night, we made love, I scooted closer to him and I told him I loved him.”

“How did you answer ?” a crew member asked Sunggyu.

The man blushed and Dongwoo laughed.

“He fell asleep as soon as we were done, so I thought he didn’t hear me !” he laughed. “But in the morning, when we woke up, he said it back, and that’s how I knew he heard.”

“You’re story is so adorable. Guys, you’re seriously made to be together. It was such a pleasure having you on set.”

“Oh, thanks to you guys ! It was a great experience !” Dongwoo beamed.

“It helped me getting out of my comfort zone, and I think it’s good for our relationship to be able to do such things from time to time.” Sunggyu said.

“I love you.” Dongwoo said, leaning forward, and Sunggyu understood, meeting him halfway for a soft kiss.

“I love you too.” Sunggyu said when he pulled back, squeezing Dongwoo’s hands.

“Episode one of Truth or Drink : Couple edition, episode one, cut !”


	2. Nam Woohyun & Lee Howon

The Game : Couples ask each other a set of random questions. They can either answer the question or take a shot.

 

“Everything’s set. Are you guys ready ?” the producer asked.

“As ready as one can be.” The black-haired guy answered.

“Let’s start with each of you guys introducing yourselves and we’ll go from here.”

“Wanna go first ?” the brunette asked.

“You start.”

“Ok !” he said brightly. “My name’s Woohyun, this is Howon,” he pointed at the man across him, “and we’re engaged.” He waved his hand to show a platinum band on his ring finger before grabbing the hand of the man facing him.

“Congratulations !” one crew member told them. “How long have you guys been together ?”

“Three years.” They both answered simultaneously before looking at each other, sharing a laugh.

“What do you expect of the game ?”

“Fun, mostly.” Woohyun answered. “I wonder if I will learn something I didn’t know.”

“We’ll start now. One of you pick a card and ask your other half the question written on it. You either answer truthfully or drink to avoid it.”

“I love drinking games !” Woohyun grinned. “Let’s make a bet. The one who drinks first buys dinner in a fancy place tonight, chosen by the winner.”

“You’re going to end up shit-faced.” Howon stated with a knowing smirk. “Anyway, deal.”

Woohyun rolled his eyes before picking a card. “Wow ! Straight to the naughty subject. What would you think if you caught me watching porn ?”

“Is that something new ?” Howon said, unfazed.

“Yah !” Woohyun threw the card at him, offended.

Howon laughed before picking a card himself.

“That one’s difficult. I will be hard to pick. What is your favorite part of my body ?”

“You’re so full of yourself.” Woohyun chuckled. “If I had to choose, I’ll say your chest, because of the pecs and abs package.”

“Really ?” Howon raised an eyebrow, putting the card down. “I could’ve bet you’d choose my ass.”

“Yeah, I thought about it… It was a close match.” Woohyun said seriously, which was funny considering the subject of their conversation.

“Well, it’s my turn now. Oh ! I want to know that one. “Have you ever faked an orgasm with me, if yes why ?”

“How can a dude fake an orgasm ?” Howon asked, dumbfounded. “That’s absurd. Of course I didn’t.”

“That’s good.” Woohyun said. “I broke up with guys for less.”

“Shut up.” Howon said before picking a card. “If you had to give me a funny nickname based on a part of my body, what will that be ?”

“Well, that’s hard to imagine. I mean, you do have a nickname, but it’s not based on your face. I don’t see myself calling you something else than Howon or Hoya.”

“Try harder or you drink.” Howon said, already grabbing the neck of the bottle of vodka.

“Let me think about it.” Woohyun said. “Maybe sweet cheeks.”

“Which ones ?” Howon asked mischievously.

“You really want me to say it ?” Woohyun said, containing a laugh.

“Come on, say it.” Howon insisted.

“The back ones.” Woohyun said before a laugh erupted from his mouth.

“I knew it ! You’re a perv.” Howon said.

“You’re the one who asked !” Woohyun said, indignant.

“Shut up and pick a card.”

“Alright… Guys ! Why am I getting all the sex questions ?” he asked.

“What’s that ?” Howon asked, leaning over the table to try reading it.

Woohyun held it close to his chest, hiding it.

“Do me a favor. Drink.” He asked. “I really don’t want to know the answer.”

“Why ? What’s the question ?” Howon asked, curious.

“Have you ever thought about someone else while we were having sex ?”

“If I drink, I lose the bet.” Howon said.

“Well answer then.” Woohyun said, challenging.

“No.” Howon said firmly. “Never.”

“Really ?” Woohyun asked, dubitative.

“Why do you sound so unsure ?” Howon had an incredulous chuckle. “It’s offending, seriously.”

“Well, it’s good.” He said. “It’s your turn babe.”

Howon picked a card and made a face as he read it silently.

“Aish.” he winced. “What was your best sexual experience ?”

“I think it was with you.” Woohyun answered, sounding not so sure.

“You _think_ ?” Howon emphasized.

“Forget it. I’m gonna drink.” Woohyun decided suddenly, perhaps remembering said experience.

He reached for the bottle of tequila but Howon seized it first.

“No way !” he exclaimed. “You have to say it.”

“No I don’t !” Woohyun countered.

“You started.”

“No I didn’t say… I just tried to remember if it was with you and it wasn’t… Oh fuck !” he cursed, hiding his face in his hands as his babbling mouth betrayed him.

“Who was it ?” Howon asked curiously. “What did you do ?”

“I don’t want to say it on camera.” Woohyun shook his head before grabbing the bottle of whisky, serving himself a shot and gulping it in a second.

“Aish.” He winced as the alcohol burned his throat and mouthed a silent thank you to Howon as his fiancé handed him a chaser.

After he pulled himself back together, Woohyun picked a card and chuckled as he read the question.

“When was the last time you masturbated and where was I ?” he asked in a laughing tone.

“Two nights ago in the shower when you had to pull an all-nighter at the theatre.” Howon answered earnestly.

“Seriously ?” Howon leaned back and crossed his arms. “You couldn’t stay put one night ?”

“I have needs ok ? I have to attend to them personally when you’re not around.” Howon defended himself.

“And you dare to call me a perv, hypocrite.” Woohyun nudged him.

“My turn.” Howon picked a card. “Have we ever had bad sex ?”

“Never.” Woohyun answered immediately. “That one was easy.” He chuckled, picking a card himself and chuckling to himself before reading it out loud. “The average duration of sex for most couples is around ten minutes. How long do you think we last ?”

“Most of the time ?” he inquired.

Woohyun nodded.

“I’ll say half an hour.” He looked convinced.

Woohyun snorted loudly at that, making clear he disagreed.

What ?” Howon inquired. “We do !”

“Not most of the time.” Woohyun pointed out.

“Whatever.” Howon shrugged before taking a card. “That sounds like a complementary question. What was on your mind the last time we were having sex ?”

“I should handcuff you to the bed more often.” He blurted out without thinking, starting a general hilarity.

Howon hid his face in his hands, embarrassed, the tip of his ears turning red in a split of seconds.

“Yah ! Why couldn’t you just drink ?” Howon exclaimed.

“It’s not funny if I do !” Woohyun protested as he picked a card. “Oh ! What is the craziest thing you’ve ever done sexually with an ex ?” he asked suggestively.

Howon looked thoughtful for a moment before a memory kicked in and he shook his head, grabbing the bottle of tequila.

“You won’t say ?” Woohyun inquired.

Howon hummed negatively before gulping his shot. After a wince and a chaser later, he picked a card.

“I think I already do know that one. What was your first impression of me ?”

“Well, we met at a mutual friend’s party, and you were dancing when I saw you… I thought you were really sexy.”

“Yeah I know.” Howon leaned back on his chair, looking pleased. “I have that effect on people.”

Woohyun leaned forward to smack his forearm. Howon laughed before picking a card.

“Let’s see… When is our anniversary ?” he asked.

“Which one ?” Woohyun asked.

“Ah, yeah, you guys should probably know,” Howon turned to the filming crew, “Woohyun likes to celebrate every milestone of a relationship, so we have a couple of anniversaries. There’s the day we met, the day we started dating, the day we first kissed, our first time together day and so forth.”

“The day you first met ?” one of the crew asked.

“May 3rd.” They both answered at the same time before exchanging a fond look.

“First time ?”

“June 8th.” This time, only Woohyun answered and turned to Howon, noticing his lack of answer. “Yah !” he slapped his arm.

“There’s too many !” Howon tried to defend himself. “I can’t remember all of them.”

“That’s true !” Woohyun laughed. “I have to remember him a week in advance so he won’t forget.”

“I never forget your birthday or the anniversary of the day we met though.” Hoya pointed out.

“Yeah, let’s give you some credit.” Woohyun said playfully, picking a card. “How many people have you slept with ?”

Hoya let out a deep sigh before grabbing the bottle of tequila and poured himself a shot.

“Oh come on !” Woohyun said. “You can say, I won’t get mad.”

“Honestly…” Howon raised his glass to his lips, “I don’t know.” He said before gulping it anyway.

Woohyun burst out laughing at that.

“It’s uncountable.” Woohyun said.

“Not that.” Howon said. “I mean, I can’t put a name on a face or a face on a name most of the time. And there are times I don’t even remember.”

“Oh my God !” Woohyun exclaimed, hands on his ears, on the verge of breaking down. “The things you learn before getting married !”

After Woohyun pulled himself back together again, Howon read the card he picked.

“When did you first realized that you were in love with me ?”

“I don’t think we ever breached the subject together.” Woohyun said. “We were dating for two, maybe three weeks at the time. It caught a bad cold and I ran a fever. I was a mess, a wreck site.”

“No you weren’t.” Howon denied.

“Yah ! It’s my story time.” Woohyun scolded. “So I was very sick, in the kind of state when you hate yourself if you see your reflection on the mirror and don’t want to see anybody. It was over a week-end, Friday to Monday. So I was at home, hiding myself, when Howon came by. I remember at first, I refused to open the door…” Woohyun cracked a chuckle, “because I felt really self-conscious and I didn’t want him to see me like that. But he went down and came back again with coffee and pancakes from the diner across the street and bribed his way in. We had breakfast together, where I kept complaining that I looked gross and awful and that he should go home before catching my cold. He left afterwards. Seriously, I thought it was my last time seeing him. I was slumped in my couch, whining over another screwed relationship when the door rang again. He came back with a medicine and a sports’ bag. When I asked him what he was doing, he answered “impromptu sleepover.” He told me he went home to pack a few stuff to stay over the week-end because he couldn’t leave me alone knowing I was sick. He spent his whole week-end nursing me, reassure me about my insecurities and even rubbed back comfortingly while I puked my guts out in the toilets. I remember that after that, he cleaned my face with a wet cloth and I asked him “why do you bother doing this for me ?” and he told me it was a given that he stayed with me when I was sick, that we were in a relationship and that it was “for the better or the worse” so they say. I remember thinking _wow, this guy is really something_ and _I should never let him go_ and I knew I loved him.” Woohyun said. “I love you.” he told the man across him.

“I love you too.” Howon said softly, squeezing his hand.

Woohyun leaned across the table so they could kiss and he complied with a fond smile lingering on his face afterwards.

“That was very sweet.” The producer said.

“We still got cards !” Woohyun noticed, picking one. “What is your favorite position ?”

“When I’m on top.” Howon said, unwavering.

“That’s a very macho thing to say !” Woohyun exclaimed.

“I can’t help it, it’s true !” Howon said back before taking a card. “If you could do whatever you wanted to me what would it be ?”

“The chores, definitely.” Woohyun stated without a single doubt. “He doesn’t lift a finger to help around a house and we’re not even married yet.”

“I do cook sometimes.” Howon riposted.

“Do you clean afterwards ?” Woohyun raised an eyebrow, knowing the answer.

“Why would I clean when I already cooked ? It’s not fair !”

“I’m not asking you to do the washing up, just to put the plates in the goddamn dishwasher ! I swear, one time, the plates stayed in the sink all night because he wouldn’t put them away ! He’s so stubborn. When he’s sure to be right, he won’t do anything against what he thinks is the right thing.”

“I think we’ll need to hire a housekeeper after we get married. If you keep on nagging me like this, we’ll divorce in a week.” Howon laughed it off.

“Alright, we’ll discuss about it.” Woohyun agreed before reading a card. “Name two celebrities you’d want to have sex with if we weren’t together.”

“The great thing about being bisexual is that I can be fair.” Hoya stated. “I’ll say Jessica Alba for the girl and Bradley Cooper for the guy.”

“You’re thinking about _Valentine’s Day_.” Woohyun caught him red handed.

Hoya laughed at that, nodding along.

“Jessica Alba thought… I thought you were more a Drew Barrymore guy.”

“I love Drew Barrymore.” Howon said. “But Jessica Alba… She looks like a doll, with a perfect face and lips… She’s the kind of girl you want to have at least once in your life… Like Scarlett Johansson.”

“Can we stop talking about people you’d like to have sex with ?” Woohyun said. “It’s starting to be annoying. Pick up the last card and be done with it.”

Howon obliged. “If I was put in a coma, how long would you wait for me ?”

“It depends.” Woohyun said.

“Are you serious right now ?” Howon asked, shocked.

“I mean, I’d wait for you I long as it takes ‘cause I love you but… can I get laid ?”

Howon dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose to regain composure.

“I mean, if you stay in coma for years, what am I supposed to do ?” Woohyun asked.

“Well, let’s hope we never find out.” Howon said, pouring himself a drink.

“Last question for you guys.” The producer said. “Who said _I love you_ first ?”

“He did.” Woohyun pointed at his fiancé, currently gulping his drink. “It was the first time he came to one of my representations on Broadway. He sent a bouquet of roses with a note that said “Break a leg ! I love you.” We met after the performance and I told him I loved him too.” Woohyun resumed the story.

“That sounds so romantic.” Someone said.

“He is, secretly.” Woohyun said. “I love you.” He told Howon, grabbing both his hands across the table.“I hope you still want to marry me after everything…” he joked.

“Let me think about it.” Howon said, then laughed when he saw Woohyun’s face. “Of course I still want to marry you, you silly !”

“Ah !” Woohyun sighed in relief. “Don’t do that to me.”

“I love you Hyun.” Howon held his hands to kiss them.

“I love you more.” Woohyun replied fondly.

"Let's see if you still think that after you pay the tab of tonight's dinner." Hoya smirked, remembering their bet.


End file.
